


Covered

by primr0se



Category: Love Island (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional Sex, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 21:40:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20785463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primr0se/pseuds/primr0se
Summary: Bobby and MC spend the night on the daybeds after the return from Casa Amor.“You know, I missed your touch, but if you don’t stop teasing—” She starts, already done with the game she's become so familiar with.“It wouldn’t be my touch if it wasn’t teasing.” Bobby quips, interrupting her.





	Covered

**Author's Note:**

> CaliGrlNVA on Reddit kindly mentioned the only thing Atmosphere was missing was a solution to Bobby asking Lottie to share a bed that night, so I wrote my version of events where that never happens lol. Thanks for the inspiration, girl.
> 
> *This piece has dual POV (like Sunshine.) It starts in MC's and changes to Bobby's halfway through. Also, it's intended to be a follow up to Atmosphere, but it works as a stand alone, so you don't need to read it before hand.

“Babe, you’ve got a bit of frosting on your lip.” Bobby smiled, his eyes sparkling with amusement. You reach your tongue out to find it, but taste no sugar.

“Where?” you ask, disappointed you haven’t found it. He looks narrows his eyes as he looks at you, surveying your lips.

“Oh!” He exclaims, eyes brightening with faux realization. “Honest mistake. You’re so sweet, I’d assumed you were saving my buttercream for later.” He jokes with a cheeky grin. Almost immediately, you roll your eyes in response.

“You’ve just served me a line on a silver platter.” You groan, but can’t help laughing along. He quirks an eyebrow in response.

“Silver platter, eh? Sounds like you’ve been channeling my food puns while I wasn’t around.” He replies, as his tone implies you missed him as much as he missed you.

“There may have been some painfully corny puns on my part in your absence, yes.” You admit, recalling the night you interrupted Graham’s sailing story to say something sounded…_fishy_. Bobby grins in response.

_ It’s so good to be back. _

Casa Amor was…an experience, to say the least. For some of the girls, it was perfect timing. Marisol hadn’t found anyone that ignited a spark in the main villa. Hope needed some time away from the boys to sort out her emotions. But for you? Casa Amor was nothing but doing your best to avoid new boys who were laying it on too thick and cuddling pillows at night, although they were no match compared to your favorite little spoon.

Now, you’re sat on the kitchen floor with the boy you missed most, enjoying the warm night air and fresh cupcakes he’d baked for your return. You dip your finger into the high piled mountain of chocolate buttercream sat on top of your cupcake and quirk an eyebrow at the boy sitting next to you.

“What are you—” Bobby begins, before you interrupt.

“Boop!” you announce, dabbing the spread onto his nose. His eyes cross as they attempt to focus on your sugar filled attack, and he sticks his tongue out and up to lick it off. You watch as he struggles to close the distance between his tongue and the tip of his nose. Feeling playful, you lean over and lick it off as his face scrunches up.

“Compliments to the chef.” You giggle as he breaks into a wide smile.

“Thanks, darlin’. “He grins as a blush creeps across his cheeks. “On second thought, it does seem like you’ve got some on your face.” He continues, mischievously, as he picks up a dollop of icing and runs his finger down your cheek. Your mouth drops open, feigning disbelief he’d return the gesture, and your expression quickly changes to one of laughter as you squeal at the feeling of his warm, wet tongue on your face. Instinctively, you attempt to pull your body away from him, but his arms wrap around yours and pull you closer, laughing along with you.

“Gross. I’m all wet.” You say, scrunching your nose and wiping the moisture from your cheek. He pulls his arms back from your frame, but he’s now sitting closer than before, your legs grazing one another.

“Sounds like a problem for Captain B. Smooth.” He winks, taking full advantage of your poor choice of words and gently placing a hand on your thigh. 

“Does it? Seems like a problem _ because _ of B. Smooth.” You smile, playing along with his innuendo. 

“Why not both?” he quips. 

The kitchen is brightly lit in contrast to the dark evening atmosphere. Normally, it was an area bustling with life as drinks and food were being made. However, tonight it seemed your fellow islanders were keeping their distance and allowing the two of you time to catch up in your favorite spot in the villa. 

Although the rooftop terrace was stunning for nights underneath the stars, and the massive swing was soothing in the way it allowed for a gentle rock, there was something about the kitchen that allowed you and Bobby to find common ground. One of the reasons he enjoyed baking so much was because of how straight forward it was; you recall how he said the rules with people weren’t always so easy. It was clear that here, he was in his element, and it gave him the confidence to push those boundaries his mind had set in place.

One by one you watched as the Islanders started to head inside, but the thought of going to sleep without him for another night was a torture to you.

“Hey, do you want to sleep on the daybeds tonight?” Bobby asked, pulling you from your thoughts, as if reading your mind. “It’s practically become my assigned bed since Casa Amor.” He jokes as he smiles at you, awaiting a response.

“I would love to. I think we could use some privacy.” You smile, which only makes his brighter in response as he laces his fingers through yours.

“Let’s get ready, then.” He says as he stands up and offers his hands to you for support. You take them, gratefully, and pull yourself up with his help as you make your way inside the villa. The two of you parted ways as he turned into the bathroom to brush his teeth, and you made your way for the dressing room, ready to freshen up for your night beneath the stars.

As you started to change into your sleepwear, your eyes fall on one of your most disappointing moments from Casa Amor – Lucas’ undershirt. You would never forget opening your suitcase and hoping for some semblance of Bobby, but alas, Lucas had placed his after shave sprayed shirt on top of all of your other belongings, along with a note that said “wish you were here.” It was clear he simply wanted to mark you as his own, considering the rest of your clothes smelled like his after shave, too. Yet, all you wanted was some reassurance you were on Bobby’s mind as much as he was on yours.

With Lucas’ shirt in hand, you made your way to the bedroom, dressed in only your black bra and panty set. Normally, you’d paired with it a silk cobalt blue robe, but tonight, you had other plans in mind.

“Hey, Lucas. Here’s your shirt back.” You say, handing it to him as Blake watches your every move. His face reddens, either due to him taking back what was a representation of his loyalty, or from your choice of outfit.

“Oh, thanks.” Lucas nods awkwardly as he avoids your eyes.

“No problem.” You reply, turning on your heel and meeting Bobby’s gaze. His face is visibly flushed, too, as you approach him. “Mind if I borrow this?” You ask, picking up one if Bobby’s shirts. 

“Please do, gorgeous.” He beams, taking your usual pillows and stuffing them under his arms. 

As you slide the fabric along your arms you catch Lucas watching each and every move in your peripheral vision; the unmistakable feeling of tension filling the air.

“Ready?” You ask. 

“Like you wouldn’t believe.” He admits, as you two turn to walk out of the bedroom. “Behave, you lot!” He jokes, a playful smile on his lips.

As you make your way down the stairs, you realize you’re not the only unofficial couple opting to sleep together as Lottie and Gary are following you close behind.

“No worries, you two. We’re taking the couch.” Gary smirks; a silent understanding between the four of you that each would need some time to catch up. A grateful smile tugs on your lips as you wish them a goodnight, then make your way outside.

The warm, summer night air hits you as you make your way to the daybed, and you take in your surroundings, not realizing how stunning the villa was when there was so little going on. The view of the stars was so clear and inviting, it’s hard to imagine a more romantic scene.

“I can see why you spent your nights out here. It’s stunning.” You say, climbing into the daybed.

“The sky was a nice distraction.” He admits as he reaches for your hand. “But not enough to keep my mind off you.” He says, earnestly. You smile in response and for a brief moment, you wonder what his thoughts were like, as he could be so hard to read sometimes.

“You know, I tried to give Lucas this shirt to put in your suitcase, and I’m glad he said no. I don’t think the Casa Amor boys would’ve been able to take their eyes off you.” He admits, a smirk and a blush appearing across his cheeks as he studies your appearance. 

For you, though, it’s a realization. Never once had you thought that you weren’t on his mind in some way, but it would’ve been such a relief to have a piece of him over those difficult four days. 

“That’s a real shame. Especially since I ended up smelling like Lucas for most of my stay.” You say. The disappointment must be apparent in your tone and facial expression, as Bobby gives a small smile in response.

“All that matters is you’re back where you belong now.” He says, pulling you a bit closer. Welcoming his warmth, you bring move body closer to his, craving the feeling of his touch.

~

“Anything else interesting happen while I was away?” She asks, looking up at him with those irresistible eyes. For a moment, he feels his breath get caught in his throat.

_ I’ve realized how in love with you I am. _

“Not much worth mentioning.” He begins. At least, not yet. “Besides, I’d rather focus on the present.” He continues.

“Oh?” she asks, quirking an eyebrow. “And what did you want to focus on?” She smiles as if she already knows the answer.

“Us,” Bobby begins, cupping her cheek and gently brushing his thumb across her cheekbone, taking in her beauty after being apart for what felt like weeks. “but mostly, you.” He says, his voice just above a whisper.

With that, he leans in and softly presses his lips to hers. She’s unable to hold back the angelic smile that captivated him from day one, and he can only smile back in response, feeling as though his heart is on puppet strings that only move to mirror her emotions. When she’s happy, he’s happy. And when she’s sad? He’ll do anything to change it.

“Are you alright?” She asks, breaking him from his thoughts. 

“Of course, I am. I’m kissing the most beautiful girl I’ve ever met.” He grins.

_ I mean it. _

“You just seem a bit different tonight.” She says, a light blush appearing from his response before. He opens his mouth to reply, but shuts it, wanting to think about it for a moment longer.

"I just missed you so much.” He admits, the vulnerability in his heart on display through his voice. Bobby could feel their typical light hearted and playful tone disappearing before his very eyes. As much as he tried to hold onto it, it felt like grasping for straws, as he could tell he was doing an awful job at hiding his emotions — something he’d worked hard to achieve at until this point.

“I missed you, too.” She replies, softly, pressing her hand to his cheek and gently guiding his gaze up, without realizing he’d been looking down, to meet hers. A relief washes over him as his eyes meet her own and he finds the same vulnerability waiting for him. For a moment he finds himself wondering if the distance made her realize he was in love with him, too.

But that thought is discarded in the same way that his shirt is from her body, leaving her in that barely-there lingerie. His eyes trail from hers and down her body as if he can’t decide which part of her to worship first. 

“Maybe we should continue this under the covers.” He struggles to say, captivated by the sight of her, as he shuffles to get under them. She agrees as she pulls them on top of herself, only to find his lips crashing onto her immediately after. 

Bobby places one hand on her cheek, allowing him leverage to kiss her deeply as his tongue roams her mouth, meanwhile his other hand makes its way behind her back to undo her bra. It’s clear she senses the urgency in the atmosphere, too, as she cups both of his cheeks with her hands, and searches his mouth with her tongue as if she’ll find the words he’s been dying to say. 

A wide smile spreads across his face as he feels the bra unhook, and fabric loosely against her chest now, in record timing of his.

“Best not have been practicing while I was gone.” She jokes, pulling away and sliding the garment off. 

“No, just dreaming of this moment.” He replies, watching as the fabric is pull away from her body, and feeling the blood rush to his groin. 

Sensing a need to feel her skin beneath his lips, he presses his own to her neck, going right for the spot that makes her weak in the knees at her pressure point. Mercilessly, he claims the spot as his own with his mouth, and she lays back, allowing him to get on top of her as she writhes beneath him. 

“Bobby...” she breathes. Her hand is tangled in his dreads and her other arm is around his back, seemingly unable to press their bodies close enough. 

The sound of his name on her lips makes his heart flutter. He knows she needs more than what he’s giving her — the attention on her neck over whelming, yet in other ways, not enough — but he loved hearing her ask for more. 

“Yes, darling?” He teases her, pulling away and looking at the beauty beneath him. This was the sight he longed for while she was away at Casa Amor — beautiful, bright eyes looking into his own, cheeks flushed, and an obvious expression of the best kind of frustrated.

“Touch me.” She pleads, adjusting her legs so they move from grazing his own to wrapping around his waist, determined to get what she wants sooner rather than later.

“Aren’t I?” Bobby teased. 

“You know, I missed your touch, but if you don’t stop teasing—” She starts, already done with the game she's become so familiar with.

“It wouldn’t be my touch if it wasn’t teasing.” Bobby quips as he interrupts her, and she rolls her eyes in response, knowing he’s right.

As much as he loves the exchange, he takes the hint and wraps an arm around her waist, grinding his hips into her own. His other hand finds her chest, and her gently rolls her nipple between his fingers, as his lips return to her neck. The moans escaping from her lips are whispered directly into Bobby’s ear, and he’s certain he’s never wanted her more than in this moment. He’s so caught up in the friction between them, he almost doesn’t notice her hands leaving his back, and pulling the duvet over their heads once more. 

“Didn’t fancy letting the public see our sex faces?” He jokes, earning a giggle from her in response.

“No, I reckon the microphones have given them more than they wanted to her, anyway.” She retorts, aware that although they weren’t currently wearing them, they were bound to be in range. 

Honestly, Bobby didn’t mind. Often times he forgot they were being recorded at all. He was ready to deal with the jokes when they got out of the villa, but for now, he’d make sure the public was the furthest thing on her mind. Bobby kissed his way down her neck, to her collarbone, and stopped at the breast that had been ignored up until this point. He ran his tongue along the sensitive skin, and then blew cool air onto it, as he watched it pebble from his actions.

A shudder rolled through her body as her hips pressed against his stomach, desperate for more, followed shortly after by a frustrated sigh. Once more, he felt her arms leave his body and he looked up to see her fixing the duvet yet again. However, this time, her arms didn’t return. 

Bobby pulled away from worshiping her body to evaluate the new position. She was beneath him still, but now, her hands were above her head, causing the skin across her stomach to stretch ever so slightly, as she pinned the blanket down securely.

_ So hot. _

She looked down, meeting Bobby’s eyes, and flushed slightly, seemingly embarrassed by how exposed a simple action left her feeling, as she attempted to tighten her thighs and bring her arms down.

“Hey,” he said, warmly, resting his hands on her thighs. “don’t go shy on me.” He finished, repeating the words she said to him after their first kiss. Even though the darkness of the covers he could see her beaming smile in response. 

Understanding if he took too long to soak in how gorgeous she was, splayed out beneath him, she could become insecure once more, so he ghosted his fingertips ever so slightly down her sides, leaving him mesmerized by the way her body shudder from his touch.

No longer able to resist giving her what she wanted, he kisses his way from her rib cage down to her hips, and stops in his tracks. This earns a whine from her lips, which he knows she’d find embarrassing if she didn’t want him so bad, and a thrust of her hips.

“I want you.” She whispers. He’s already so hard it’s almost painful, but he’s not one to skip a main course before dessert.

“And you’ll have me.” Bobby retorts, as he places hot, open mouth kisses from her knee to the junction of where her thigh meets her hips. 

Then, he breathes hot air across her still covered center, and she lets out a gasp. He places a kiss to where he believes her bundle of nerves and he almost loses himself right then as he feels she’s practically dripping for him.

Unable to wait any longer, he hooks his fingers into the sides of her panties and drags them down her long legs, finally taking his place where he felt most comfortable in the villa — between her thighs. 

He sticks his tongue out to give some well deserved attention to her clit and she moans his name almost immediately, the work up to this point clearly worth it in his mind. 

After all, what was the point of doing this if she wasn’t screaming his name? 

His tongue moved along her in slow strides, knowing this wasn’t her preferred pace, but wanting her build up to last as long as possible so the inevitable push over the edge would send her reeling.

“Fingers.” She said, her voice dripping with need. Bobby complies, unable to say no to her, especially with that desperation in her voice.

A single finger slides inside of her, and Bobby moans against her as he feels how hot, tight, and wet she was. He slides in another finger in an effort to catch his breath, when all he wants to be doing right now is thrusting in and out of her.

“Someone’s ready.” He attempts to joke, although it his voice is strained, his tone laced with want.

“I’ve been trying to tell you!” She half laughs, half moans as he lays his tongue against her once more, pumping his fingers in and out of her heat. 

Bobby is busy savoring the way she tastes, and listening to the sounds leaving her lips, that he doesn’t realize she’s reaching down to pull his face up. Their eyes meet and she looks at him with pleading eyes as she says “I need you inside me.” 

His heart flutters for a moment as he sees how badly she wants him, and he nods, shimmying out of his boxers and sliding on the protection he made sure to grab on his way out.

Now, neither of them would rank missionary in their list of favorite positions, but with the way their duvet situation was going, there was no question that was the direction the night was going in. He’s on his knees between her thighs as he lines himself up at her entrance, and pushes in ever so slightly, then brings his face closer to her as his length begins to disappear inside of her.

He finds himself searching her half-lidded eyes as her face contorts and her head tilts back, already so satisfied as he fills her. There’s a different energy in the air as she meets his eyes once more, after having time to adjust to his length, and he understands now that this was more than a different tone. 

They were making love.

Her eyes are searching his in a way that, before the mini break, he wouldn’t have known what she was looking for. But now? He was sure of it, as he’d been seeking hers for a hint of the same thing. And it was unmistakable. Pure. True. Unconditional. 

Love.

His thrusts were slow and meaningful and he pumped himself in and out of her, wanting to cherish every second of this moment. A piece of hair fell from behind her ear, and he tucked it back in place, not wanting to break the hypnotic eye contact they’ve held, and wanting to focus on her beautiful features as clearly as possible. His hand lingers on her cheek and he cups it, being sure to hold their eye contact.

He feels her legs winding their way around his waist, bringing him closer to her, and moves his other arm underneath her the way he did earlier. Adjusting the position of her hips ever so slightly as he’s thrusting his against hers, he felt as though he was looking for light in darkness as he searches for that spot — 

“Bobby!” She moans, shutting her eyes tightly and throwing her head back; her face the vision of pure ecstasy. He sets his arm in place, holding her waist there and angling each thrust of his perfectly desperate to hear his name roll off her tongue again as he brought her closer and closer to release.

Through this, his other hand hadn’t left her cheek, and he gently angled her head back up, missing the way her eyes connected with his, filled with need. Not only need of release, but of him. She meets his gaze again, eyes half lidded and short of breath, and he takes a mental picture of her, knowing she could never be more beautiful than the way she looked right now. Both lean forward for a kiss as the coil in their stomachs are winding, and his hand leaves her cheek, finding its place between their bodies as it rubs her sensitive bundle of nerves with each thrust. 

She lets out soft whines of moans with every thrust as she works through her orgasm and he follows immediately after, the sound of her more than enough to push him over the edge as he shakes with desire, pressing kisses across her neck, face, and lips to let her know she’s cherished. 

They laid in bed that night, with her head on his chest as opposed to their usual spooning position, and he looked down at the girl who had taken his heart without him even knowing. She was stunning in every sense of the word, but it was who she was at the core that made him realize how lucky he was to have found her.

Bobby entered Love Island hoping to find a girlfriend, and he ended up finding a woman he didn’t know could exist. Someone who would bake cupcakes with him, and not cringe when he playfully licked icing off her face. A woman so loyal, she’s friend zoned every other guy on the island, because she wanted _him_. Someone so special, he’d been planning their future since their first proper date. A partner so trustworthy, she’d taken his heart and ran off with it, and he allowed it, knowing damn well although she _ could _ destroy him if she wanted to, she’d never hurt him like that.

His eyes watched as her body inhaled and exhaled slowly, ensuring she was asleep, and he allowed three little words to pass his lips for only he and the night air to hear — 

“I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I can't believe we only have two more weeks left of this game!
> 
> As always, thank you to meroboh on Reddit who graciously has beta read my past uploads. My writing has already improved so much thanks to you.


End file.
